Survive
by WanderingWatermelon
Summary: Augustus Waters, Juliet and Achilles are all brought back from the dead to participate in a special season of Survivor where the winner will get to stay alive, but the others must all return to the land of the dead. No pairings as of yet.


**AN: So this is the first story I've published but feel free to hate I really don't care. This is a school thing really and I'm sorry if it's terrible. I don't expect anybody to read this but I'll put it up anyways just because I feel like it. I might decide to do other chapter eventually but don't keep your hopes up.**

_**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE FAULT IN OUR STARS!**_

_Characters: Achilles from Greek mythology, Juliet from Romeo and Juliet, Augustus from the fault in our stars and Jeff from Survivor_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or shows mentioned. Achilles belongs to the Greek religion, Juliet belongs to Shakespeare, Augustus belongs to John Green and Survivor belongs to it's respective owner ( I can't remember off the top of my head )**

* * *

Jeff: Welcome to a ghost episode of Survivor, in which all of the participants have been brought back from the dead. Now, if you don't mind, could you introduce yourselves and tell us how you died?

Juliet: My names Juliet and I actually committed suicide. There was this guy…Romeo. He and I were part of rival families and we fell in love. But our families wouldn't let us get married or be together, so I pretended to die so that I could run away with him. But it went terribly wrong. Oh so wrong. I don't know what happened… but when I woke up… my Romeo was dead. He had poisoned himself because he thought I was dead. I was so ridden with grief that… that I killed myself.

Gus: Er… my name is Gus. I died of cancer. I really feared death at the time. I still do now, but I was so afraid of oblivion, and that nobody would remember me that I would just fade away into the background of the proverbial masterpiece that is the world.

[Silence]

Gus: Anyways… somebody taught me that no matter how much I feared it in life, oblivion would always come in the end. Nothing could ever stop it. She taught me that, Hazel Grace taught me that. And I understand it now… Okay next person!

Achilles: I'm Achilles. So…I was supposed to be immortal…

Gus: Oh here we go…

Achilles: AH-HEM! Anyways, I was actually born a mortal like you guys but my mother dipped me into the river Styx when I was just a baby. Unfortunately for me, she didn't actually dip all of me in the river. She missed my heel which she was holding onto when she dipped me in the river. Of course as many people did in my time I decided to be a brave warrior rather than sit on my butt all day. But one day on the battlefield some guy hit my heel with a poison arrow. So I died.

* * *

Juliet:[Fishing]

Gus: Juliet! What are you doing?

Juliet: …Fishing…

Gus: I wonder if fish become ghosts when they die too…

Juliet: …Maybe…

Gus: Well since we're killing them do you think-

Juliet: I don't want to kill them anymore than you do okay?!

Gus: …I…Guess I'll go then?

Juliet: Yeah you do that.

Gus: Okay [exit]

Achilles: [enter] Hey what are you doing?

Juliet: [Exit]

Achilles: What did I say? Jeez. [Exit]

[Gus and Juliet enter]

Gus: *I think we should vote out Achilles*

Juliet: Uh…Why?

Gus: *Because I think he's full of himself and thinks he's immortal*

Juliet: Was.

Gus: Sorry?

Juliet: Was immortal. He's dead, remember?

Gus: Oh yeah…sorry.

Achilles: [Enter] What are you guys talking about?

Gus + Juliet: Nothing!

* * *

Jeff: On your marks, get set, go!

All-Jeff: [Trying to grab each other's flags]

Jeff: Remember, if somebody takes all of your flags you are dead, but you can be revived if the person who took your last flag loses all of their flags.

Gus: I wish these rules applied to real life!

Jeff: Also you can only take one flag at a time!

Gus: Really wish these applied!

[Game continues, Achilles takes Juliet's last flag as well as Gus' but Achilles is on his last flag when he takes Gus' last]

Jeff: Achilles wins immunity! He is safe for tonight's tribal council and can't be voted off!

Gus: Oh yeah the immortal guy gets to be immortal. What a great plot point.

Achilles: What does that even mean?

Gus: How should I know?

[Jeff and Achilles exit]

Juliet: So much for voting off Achilles…

Gus: Yeah…

[Achilles reenters]

Gus: Hey Achilles you know who you should vote for?!

Juliet: [whining] Heeey! You traitor!

[All exit]

[All enter]

Jeff: It's time for you to cast your votes. Remember Achilles has immunity so you can't vote for him. Augustus you're up.

Gus: [votes]

Jeff: Juliet you're next.

Juliet: [votes]

Jeff: And Achilles.

Achilles: [votes]

Jeff: All votes are now final and cannot be changed. Now it's time to read your votes. First vote [draws] Gus. One vote Gus two votes left. [Draws] Juliet. One vote Gus, one vote Juliet, one vote left. [Draws] 8th person voted out of survivor ghosts. Gus. Pack your bags you're leaving.

Gus: I knew it. See you on the other side.

Jeff: Gus, your tribe has spoken.

Gus: [Exit]

Jeff: You two, grab your stuff go back to camp.

[All exit]

[Gus enter] You know I was more expecting Juliet to be voted out but hey, I guess some of us have our mortality to deal with, so what can I do?[Exit]

Jeff: [Enter] That is the end of this episode of Survivor. Have a goodnight.

* * *

**A.N. So there you have it. I hope you liked it but if you liked it or not I would really appreciate a review to let me know how I did.**

**All the best,**

_**-Watermelon**_


End file.
